The present invention relates to controlling appliances and more particularly to a method and system for remotely controlling appliances using a portable digital device.
Current technology allows conventional appliances capable of limited data processing to be used for a wide variety of purposes. For example, conventional water, gas, or electric meters are capable of tracking the water, gas, and electric usage of a household. Although these conventional appliances are useful, a user must be in proximity to many of these conventional appliances in order to control or obtain data from the conventional appliances. For example, the conventional water, gas, and electric meters typically include some kind of a display. The household""s usage is typically illustrated on the display. The meters are read in order to determine the cost providing water or gas to the household. Currently, the displays are relatively small, forcing a user to be in proximity to the meter in order to read the display the meter. Similarly, a user must be within reach of the meter to zero the meter""s display or perform other operations on the meter.
Some conventional appliances, such as audio or video equipment can be controlled using a conventional remote control. The conventional remote control can provide commands to the conventional appliance. If the conventional appliance receives the command, the conventional appliance will perform the command. However, the user still relies on the conventional appliance""s display to obtain data about the status of the conventional appliance or determine whether the command provided via the remote control was performed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for remotely controlling an appliance. It would be desirable if the system and method could both control and obtain data from the appliance. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for remotely controlling an appliance including a first wireless communication port. In one aspect, the method and system provide a portable digital device for remotely controlling an appliance. The portable digital device includes a processor, a second wireless communication port coupled with the processor, and a control program for use by the processor. Upon a query provided from the second wireless communication port to the first wireless communication port, an interface residing on the appliance is provided from the appliance to the portable digital device. This allows the control program to control the appliance using the interface. In another aspect, the method and system include providing the interface residing on the appliance. The interface is capable of being uploaded to a portable digital device including a processor, a control program, and a second wireless communication port. In another aspect, the method and system include providing a command from the second wireless communication port of the portable digital device to the first wireless communication port of the appliance, executing the command using the appliance, and providing a response from the first wireless communication port of the appliance to the second wireless communication port of the portable digital device.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention allows appliances to be remotely controlled and read. This facilitates a user""s ability obtain data from and configure a wide variety of appliances which may be difficult for the user to physically access.